Just One
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Wendy has returned from Neverland and she's grown up, she is now married and pregnant with her soon-to-be-born daughter. Peter misses her and wants to see her again, so he goes to see her and learns the he has to let go and say good-bye.


Just One

Wendy smiled; warm fire lit her round face and well-carved features. A small saucer rested on her lap and a cup in the crook of her fingers. A young man sat across from her, both cheery.

Outside the window a familiar childhood face looked in upon the happy scene displayed before him. Hair as bright as the morning skies did not so much as catch the attention of the kind female who entertained herself in new ways now.

Her cheeks held a hint more powder than pure delight and her eyes had slowly dimmed from their mid-day blue sky to the still sparkling of her faded old nightgown, stashed away in many of the boxes to give to the needy. She looked so different now, she held herself higher and her smile was not as bright and light-hearted as it once was. Wendy Darling was now a very different person. Nor did she often remember the close hero that she had once flown the skies of England with. She lived in her own house now, and to much her and her spouse's surprise her stomach was rounded with the newest member of the Hewlands' family.

She was dressed in a simple white gown and as she rose with her new found companion and made their way to the upper-area of their townhouse Peter could only watch longingly. He flitted to the bedroom window, a bit higher. He looked and saw smoke starting to curl from the long tower named the 'chimney'. His elfish face peered inside. He pressed his nose against the cool glass, the window creaked open some and he jumped back in surprise before leaning forward to hear what they were saying.

"I shall be right back my darling, I believe we left the embers burning downstairs." Her husband said calmly, leaning away from her soft frame. Wendy nodded and smiled and moved toward her vanity table as he left the room.

Peter leaned in closer and this time the window squeaked loudly. He fell into the room, landing on the floor with a dull _thud!_

Wendy blinked in surprise and the hurried forward, "Peter!" she cried, a familiar smile returned to her pale face. She leaned down as far as she could, before straightening up again.

Peter stood and wrapped his limber figure as tightly around her as he could. "Hello Wendy!" he said, though his cheeks were slightly red as he knew she was acutely aware now that he had been watching her.

A certain forgotten girl wandered in the window. A tinkling noise erupted crossly from her small mouth.

"Oh, Tink!" Peter slapped a hand over his forehead to show his foolishness. "I forgot, I am sorry."

Wendy clapped her hands together. "Tinkerbell!" she cheered, her eyes were bright and merry now. Likewise, she sat on her bed and let the fairy come over and walk over her shoulders, tinkling all the while.

Peter watched her happily listen to Tinkerbell's happy song. But he knew what he wanted most.

"So what are you here for Peter?" Wendy asked, finally when Tinkerbell lost interest.

"I just wanted to say hello." Peter added innocently.

Wendy frowned. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Peter." She said softly. "I… I am married now… And I'm afraid we need to say good-bye."

"We do?" Peter was shocked for a second and then he nodded slowly. "I mean… Of course we do."

"Oh, Peter! I'm sorry… I will just be so busy with the baby and all… And Peter," Wendy paused hesitantly and gripped the young boy's hand. "I've grown up."

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. "Of course you have…" he sighed, his red-hair flopping over his bright green eyes. "You have."

Wendy used her other hand and gripped his pale chin. "You have too Peter, you just don't realize it yet."

"I don't think so, Wendy." Peter sighed, "But, I will say good-bye on one condition."

Wendy gave a small, sad smile. "What condition?" she asked as she heard the footsteps of her husband start to come up the stairs.

Peter flew from his position and stood on the window sill. "A kiss, Wendy. Just one."

Wendy blushed lightly and nodded; she followed after his flight and kneeled on the sill. "Alright Peter, just one." She giggled and leaned forward.

Her lips connected with his, it was sweet and short. But her lips were soft against his wind-chapped ones. They both parted and she smiled, "Good-bye Peter." She whispered.

"Good-bye, Wendy." The words lingered on his lips as his face was drawn. "Good-bye."

"Wait, Peter! One more thing! What is your favorite girl's name?" she asked softly, a broad smile appearing and then fading.

"Why? I… I wouldn't know. I like Jane?" Peter said uncertainly from his perch.

Wendy nodded at him as he took flight, hovering outside her window. She shut the two and latched them. She leaned against the window and smiled at her husband as he came in and vanished to the washroom to freshen up, she turned to look back outside. He was gone. A sad smile once more formed on her face. He husband reappeared and wrapped his hands over her shoulders. "Now if that isn't the strangest sight I ever saw! That cloud there looks like a flying boy!"


End file.
